


Anakin's Worst Nightmare: Makeup

by AStarWarsFan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Don't ask me why, F/M, No beta we die like younglings, Padmé has a YouTube chanel, husband does makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Padmé has her "friend" Anakin do her makeup, much like the husband does makeup trend on the holo net...Totally nothing suspicious of a Jedi, the poster boy of the war effort, doing a senator's makeup... nope, none at all.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 47





	Anakin's Worst Nightmare: Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found out that Matt Lanter's wife has a YouTube channel, and she has a video in which Matt (the voice of Anakin in the Clone Wars if you didn't know) does her makeup, and it didn't go too bad in my opinion. However, I couldn't help but think that if Anakin did Padmé's makeup, it wouldn't go so well, this is the product of that train of thought. Enjoy!  
> 

"Hello, and welcome back to my holonet channel, this is my..." Padmé's pause was so quick few would notice. "friend, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"Remind me why I am doing this again," Anakin stage whispered leaning into Padmé.

Padmé laughed nervously, already regretting her decision. "Well, Knight Skywalker, I thought it would be a good way to have fun outside of the war effort."

If you looked closely before the clip cut it seemed that Anakin's expression went sly.

* * *

"Anyway!" Padmé started, clapping her hands together. "I have grabbed the necessary products for Anakin to do a casual look for me, but one I hope he will be able to handle."

Anakin scoffed. "What can thousands of battle droids have on some pigment?"

Padmé looked at him flatly, already knowing his toon would soon change. "As I'm sure you know, as this is rather a trend, I won't see what he is doing until the end and I'm not supposed to help him. at all. You ready?"

"This will be easy! Let's see..." Anakin pondered looking over the array of cosmetics. "Let's start with this. Foundation!"

Padmé wouldn't admit it, but she deflated a bit because Anakin grabbed the correct product first. Hopefully, she wouldn't end up looking like a bantha after all.

"Right now I'm going to put it on your eyelids, and only there. First tip kids, foundation is only for the eyelids," Anakin stated directly to the holo camera. Padmé felt her stomach sinking.

Anakin then proceeded to apply a healthy helping of foundation to her eyelids. And then he used eyeshadow on the rest of her face, using blue to conteur (badly) and a purple as a blush. On her eyelids, he used the setting powder. Time and time again he read the label and decided that's not what it would be used for. He decided that the eyebrow pencil should be used to line her eyes and that the eyeliner pencil should outline her lips. Despite Padmé repeatedly correcting him, he continued on his path insisting that he's the Chosen One, don't worry. That didn't calm her worries one bit.

He also had many "rules" such as, Don't use the product for what it's designed to do, be creative, and who cares what you're going to look like, you're beautiful anyway (as Padmé was editing the video, she seriously considered taking that one out as it could easily lead into suspicious about her marriage to Anakin, but its message was actually rather good, so she kept it).

Many near torturous minutes later, Anakin was finally done and Padmé, with shaking arms, held up a mirror to her face. Looking at the monstrosity that was her face, she decided that Anakin should never be let near any makeup ever again. Her Handmaidens would have a field day if they ever saw her like this. 

"You like it. Right?"

Padmé sat there, her mouth open, unable to find words. Deciding the best way was to change the topic she started, "I hope you enjoyed today's video and see you guys next time."

* * *

Padmé looked at the screen, disbelieving. Pictures of makeup done in the style Anakin had done on her were posted all over the holo net. People were calling it the "hero with no fear" look. Mouth gaping open she continued to scroll. Somehow, her idiotic husband had started a trend.

"What can I say?" Anakin said over her shoulder kissing her cheek. "I'm a genius."

Padmé sighed, she supposed she should have known, wherever Anakin went, disaster followed.


End file.
